Doctor Whooves: Muffins!; Part 2
By The Terrarian Pony Previously: Doctor Whooves: Muffins!; Part 1 Doctor Whooves: Season 1, ep 2; Muffins; Part 2 Next: Doctor Whooves: The Magic of... Buttered Popcorn? Previously, on Doctor Whooves... Cyberpony:" You will be upgraded." ... Derpy:" MY LITTLE MUFFINS HAVE BEEN FOALNAPPED!!!" ... WHIIIIRRRR! WHIIIIIRRRR!! WHIIIIIIRRRR!!! THUMP! ... Doctor:" I'm the Doctor." ... Derpy:" It's bigger on the inside!" (Doctor Who Theme Song https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2CYDgezeQas) Story: WHIIIRRR WHIIIIIIRRR WHIIIIIIIRRR!!! Derpy:" Wha- it's... I... it's bigger..." Doctor:" On the inside, yes. Before we go on, rule #1 is, NO PUKING IN THE TARDIS. That is my new number 1 rule. It can wait 'til we are outside." Derpy became baffled at the sudden realization that she was inside a big blue box that was bigger on the inside. Doctor:" It's called a TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Mine just happens to look like an old British police box is all. I'll tell you the story later, right now we're about to land." THUMP! The Doctor approaches the door. Doctor:" Please don't be cyberponies, please don't be cyberponies." He opens the door, and sees a whole room, full of sleeping metal ponies. Doctor:" Of course it's cyberponies. You know what? I think I've had enough of the same enemies. Why not something new more often. As if cybermen weren't bad enough." Derpy:" Cyberponies? You mean... those were ponies once?" Derpy cocked her head concern. The Doctor just scanned them with his wand device. The cyberponies... instead of having cutie marks, they have a logo of the head of cyberpony on their flanks. Derpy:" What's that thing?" Doctor:" It's a sonic screwdriver. I can manipulate things with it. Unless it's wood. It can't interact would with wood." Derpy:" That must suck." Doctor:" Oy, don't dis the sonic." The Doctor stopped scanning the metal bodies. Doctor:" Aha! An improvement I see!" Derpy:" What? What is it Doctor?" Doctor:" These ponies haven't been disected to put their brains into the shells. The machine puts the entire body inside instead. Isn't that amazing?" Derpy:" Doctor, that's horrible!" The Doctor smiles widely. Doctor:" No no no! That's good, it means we could save them! Even the ones who have already been turned. Usually, the brain is pulled out, and put into the metal shell. This time that's not the case." Derpy:" But how does it control them?" Doctor:" Some sort of brain wash implant in the helmet maybe. I'm not actually sure." Suddenly, the cyberponies wake up, and hop from their resting tables. All cyberponies in unison:" You will be upgraded." Derpy:" Doctor, what does that mean?" Doctor:" Uh... haha... it means... RUN!" Together, they trot to the other side of the room to a locked door, the cyberponies following at a zombie-pace, with the loud clanking of iron hooves, hissing of metal pistons. The Doctor unlocks the door with his sonic screwdriver, and both him and Derpy pass through it, and the Doctor locks the door again. Doctor:" That'll slow 'em down, but for all we know they might just upgrade themselves to open locked doors." Derpy:" Well then let's hurry!" Suddenly, a familiar voice rang in Derpy's ear. Amethyst:" DINKY!!! NO!!!" Dinky:" Amethyst! Help me!" Derpy:" That was Dinky and Amethyst!" Doctor:" Who now?" Derpy:" My daughters! We need to save them Doctor!" Doctor:" Right! Let's then!" Derpy and the Doctor find Dinky being changed into a cyberpony by the strange machine that is forcing her in place, Amethyst struggling to get out the grasp of two cyberponies, while trying desperatetly to save her sister. Amethyst:" Don't worry Dinky! I'll... I'll save you! I promise!" Cyberpony:" Please remain still. Your turn to be upgraded is soon." Amethyst:" I don't want to be upgraded! I want you to stop upgraded my sister!" The two sisters were crying, begging to be let go, when the Doctor trotted up, and his sonic screwdriver started whirring again, and the two cyberponies holding Amethyst went to sleep, and the machine placing metal parts over Dinky's hide stopped, and all the metal fell off of her. Amethyst:" Dinky! You're safe!" Dinky:" Oh Amethyst! I was sooooo scared!" Derpy:" Amethyst! Dinky! My fillies!" Dinky and Amethyst:" Mommy!!!" The three hugged, and their were tears all over. The Doctor rolled his eyes, and smiled, and spoke in a soft tone. Doctor:" Ah... you ponies. So emotional. Just like humans." He then turned to the two cyberponies, and waved his screwdriver at them. Suddenly, the mares inside the metal shells pull off their helmets, and pull off the rest, revealing Lyra and Bonbon Lyra:" What happened here?" There was a kicking open of the door that slowed the cyberponies, and they began to march towards them again. Cyberponies:" You will be upgraded, or you will be deleted! Delete! Delete! Delete!" Doctor:" Um... can I explain later! We should get away now!" Bonbon:" That sounds like a good idea." They trot down a hallway, bumping into more cyberponies. They take a left, and find themselve in the mainframe control room. Doctor:" Aha! Here we are! Just the room I was looking for!" Derpy:" Whatever you're gonna do Doctor do it quick, their following!" The Doctor sonics the doors shut to slow them down, but the cyberponies start trying to pry the doors open with their metal hooves. The Doctor then starts doing things with the computers and such, and then plugs his screwdriver in to deactivate the cyberpony suits entirely. Doctor:" This might take a moment!" Derpy:" Hurry!" Derpy's children cling to her, and she holds on to them as they tremble in fear of being upgraded again. Lyra and Bonbon stand in front of the family, the two sisters standing in protection over Derpy and her fillies. They watch as metal colts, fillies, stallions and mare try to pry open the metal doors. Eventually, they get it open, and Lyra and Bonbon step back, holding eachother's hooves in worry. Cyberponies:" Delete! Delete! Deleeeeee..." Suddenly, the metal suits started looking around, seeming to have re-gained their minds. They each help eachother take off their metal suits, hugging eachother, glad to see one another again. Doctor:" Well, I call that a victory, wouldn't you?" Derpy and her children smiled at eachother through tears, releaved that they weren't going to be turned into cyberponies. Later, the Doctor brings Derpy, Dinky, Amethyst, Bonbon, and an ill Lyra back home in his TARDIS. Doctor:" Thank you for breaking rule one. Now I have a mess to clean." Lyra:" It's not my fault, your big magic box is so confusing." Lyra and Bonbon return home. Dinky:" Thank you so much for saving us Mr. Doctor!" Doctor:" Don't mention it little filly." Dinky, and Amethyst returned to the house. When they were gone, Derpy slapped the Doctor in the face harder than before. Doctor:" Ow! What was that for?" Derpy:" That was for kissing me without my permission." Then Derpy, to the Doctor's suprise, kissed the Doctor on his lips. The Doctor's cheeks went red. Derpy:" And that was for saving my two little muffins." The Doctor looked away deniably. Doctor:" H-hey! Just so you know, that first kiss meant nothing! It was a friendly gesture." Derpy giggled, and then took off, looking back at the Doctor. The Doctor couldn't help but smile at the reunited family through the window. Then he went back into his TARDIS, and the fillies watched, and waved goodbye as the magical blue box disappeared. WHIIIIRRR WHIIIIIIRRR WHIIIIIIIIRRR WHIIIIIIIIIRRR!!! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)